The instant invention relates to children's toys and more particularly to an animated night-light and music-box combination toy which is operable for providing amusement for small children and for assisting them in going to sleep.
Various types of animated sound producing devices have been heretofore available for providing amusement for small children and for assisting them in going to sleep. In this connection, a number of music-box-type devices have been heretofore available for accomplishing these purposes, although they have not always been entirely effective. In addition, various types of animated toys have been heretofore available for providing amusement for small children and for assisting them in going to sleep, and they also have not always been entirely effective.
The instant invention provides a novel animated night-light and music-box combination which can be effectively utilized for providing amusement for small children and for assisting them in going to sleep, as well as for providing a night light which can be utilized for assisting parents or baby-sitters in checking on the well being of children after they have fallen asleep. Specifically, the animated night-light and music-box combination of the instant invention comprises a housing, a pull-cord drive assembly mounted in the housing, an animated display assembly mounted in the housing so that it is visible from the exterior thereof, a music-box assembly mounted in the housing, and a lighting assembly mounted in the housing. The animated display assembly is driven by the drive assembly for effecting animation thereof, and the music-box assembly is driven by the drive assembly for producing audible sound; whereas the lighting assembly is connected to the drive assembly for illuminating the animated display and for producing light which is visible on the exterior of the housing in response to operation of the drive assembly. The animated display assembly preferably comprises a rotatable translucent disc having a plurality of ficticious characters displayed on the face thereof; and upon actuation of the drive assembly, the rotatable disc is rotated to animate the characters thereon. The night-light and music-box combination preferably further comprises a manual actuating assembly for the lighting assembly which is operable by manually depressing a button on the exterior of the housing for actuating the lighting assembly. The drive assembly preferable comprises a pull cord and a handle attached to the pull cord on the exterior of the housing, and the drive assembly is preferably operative by withdrawing the pull cord from the housing with the handle and releasing the handle so that the pull cord is retracted into the housing until the drive assembly is returned to a recoiled position, wherein the handle element engages the housing. Accordingly, when the pull cord is released after is has been withdrawn from the housing, the drive assembly is actuated to effect the operation of the music-box assembly and the animated display assembly; whereas the lighting assembly is actuated as soon as the pull cord is withdrawn from the housing. However, when the pull cord is returned to its fully-recoiled position, the drive assembly is deactuated so that the music-box assembly and the display assembly are actuated, and the lighting assembly is also deactuated. Hence, when the night-light and music-box combination of the instant invention is utilized for assisting a small child in going to sleep, it is actuated by withdrawing and then releasing the pull cord so that the music-box assembly, the display assembly and the lighting assembly are operated for a period of time until the pull cord is fully retracted. This provides amusement for the child while at the same time providing a condition which is conducive to sleep for the child. Thereafter, when the pull cord is retracted to its recoiled position, the music-box assembly, the display assembly, and the lighting assembly are deactuated so that the child can sleep in silence and in darkness. However, since the lighting assembly is also operably by manually depressing a button on the exterior of the housing, a parent or a baby-sitter can check on the childs well being at any time by manually actuating the lighting assembly so that the child can be observed.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to MISELL U.S. Pat. No. 551,394; CARTER ET AL U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,862; MAYER U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,861; STUBBMANN U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,234; GOLDFARB ET AL U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,915; and KITAMURA U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,939. However, since these references fail to disclose or suggest an animated night-light and music-box combination, and particularly one embodying the structural features of the instant invention, they are believed to be of only general interest.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an amusement device for a small child which is also operative for assisting the child in going to sleep.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective animated night-light and music-box combination.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective animated night-light and music-box combination which is actuated by withdrawing a pull cord from a housing and deactuated when the pull cord is retracted into the housing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.